


So, it ends?

by AlexandroMerlin



Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Character Death In Dream, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25188874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexandroMerlin/pseuds/AlexandroMerlin
Summary: 菲利克斯不相信神明，也不相信命运。他只相信自己的强大。菲利克斯 x 希尔凡，背景是招募了菲利克斯但是没招募希尔凡的黑鹫线，BE警告。
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Ballad that you Never Heard of [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715788





	So, it ends?

**Author's Note:**

> 누가 더 잘못 했고 그런 건  
> 誰做錯的更多 那類的事情  
> 어젯밤까지나 중요했었지 눈 떴을 때  
> 到了昨晚 還重要嗎  
> 네가 없어져본 적은 없었으니까  
> 睜開眼的時候 你並未消失  
> 불러도 대답 없던 적은 없으니까  
> 但不管怎麼呼喚 也沒有回答
> 
> —— 《So, it ends?》 Heize feat. Colde

菲利克斯做了一个奇怪的梦。  
梦中，一切都是灰蒙蒙的。  
天空中飘落着小雨，大地却是燃烧着的，空气中布满了灰尘与火药的硫磺味道，而地上歪斜着插满了军旗和武器。  
他躺着，腹中插入了一柄长枪，他用没多久就认出来那是破裂之枪，戈迪耶家的英雄遗产。  
他转头，发现希尔凡躺在他的身边，而他的胸腔中插入了菲利克斯平常上战场才会用的银剑。  
菲利克斯很快从噩梦中惊醒过来，在震惊之余也没弄明白这意味着什么。  
这是他随着老师来到黑鹫学级的第一天。  
转学级的原因一半在于想要见识老师作为佣兵强大的剑技，另一半则是为了逃避。  
逃避的对象一半是那个恐怖的山猪，另一半却是他无法摆脱的心绪。  
转学级之前，他曾经问过希尔凡要不要跟他一起转，却被拒绝了，理由是作为戈迪耶家的继承人，泡妹子的时候更方便一点。  
菲利克斯并不惊讶他会这么说，嫌弃的看了一眼就走开了，倒是一起来尝试说服希尔凡的英古利特听了以后气的打了希尔凡一顿，并叮嘱他就算她和菲利克斯就算不在青狮学级了也会密切关注他的动向。  
菲利克斯甚至有点庆幸希尔凡没有跟着他一起来，这样他终于能专心自己一个人训练不用被打扰了。  
至少不用被那些糟糕的心绪打扰了。

菲利克斯与希尔凡小时候有个约定。  
他们约定，如果要死，就要在同一天死去。  
菲利克斯长大后倒并没有怎么在意过这个誓言，本来就是孩子之间的玩笑而已，怎么可能做到如此巧合。  
希尔凡倒是经常提起它，每次在菲利克斯冲在最前线的时候都要拿这个约定出来威胁他不要跑太远。  
菲利克斯想了很久都没有明白，希尔凡如此在意这件事的原因是什么。想来想去，只可能是希尔凡这个半吊子很需要他保护但又不好明说，只能以这样的形式留住他。  
好在今日之后，再也不用在战场上管希尔凡了。  
虽然失去了一个好友，但也能终于放开了手在战场上厮杀了。  
“很好，强大的人不需要朋友。”菲利克斯是这么想的。  
即使做了那样梦也一样。

菲利克斯不知道自己为何来到了老师这一边。  
可能因为五年过去了，他仍然没有追逐上老师的步伐，还想见识更多的剑技，还想变得更加强大。  
来到帝国的时候，老师皱了皱眉头：“今后你面对的都会是你的伙伴、你的主君，甚至是你的亲人……不要紧吗？”  
“无聊。”菲利克斯记得当时他是这么说的。  
强大的人不需要朋友，不需要亲人，他是这么坚信的。  
只要自己变得更加强大，自己的心就不会困惑，更不会做痛了。  
那一夜，他又做了相同的梦。  
与五年前加入黑鹫学级时相同的，熊熊燃烧的梦。

菲利克斯以前从未相信过神明。  
直至今日。  
他五年前做过的，以及几个月前又做了的那个梦，在今日无比真实的上演了。  
在战场上，他与希尔凡的部队相遇。  
两个人互相对视的时候，他看出了希尔凡脸上的些许震惊，与更多的悲伤。  
他又提到了那个约定，说彼此说不定会一起死在这里。  
“不会的。”菲利克斯冷冷地回答，“你会比我先死在这里。”  
现实却没有随菲利克斯所愿，就在他将长剑刺入希尔凡胸膛之时，希尔凡也将长枪刺入了他的腹部。  
两个人一并倒在了燃烧的大地之上。  
“真是讽刺啊……约定竟然成真了。”菲利克斯无力的想着，闭上了双眼。

菲利克斯做了一场很长、很长的梦。  
他梦见帝弥托利、罗德利古和希尔凡并排走着，而自己跟在后面。  
突然间，他们回头看了菲利克斯一眼。  
帝弥托利和罗德利古都向他伸出了手，那两人的手却被希尔凡打了回去。  
希尔凡转过了身，将嘴唇贴近他的耳畔。  
“你还没有……到来找我的时间。”  
然后希尔凡狠狠地推了他一把，他感觉脚下一空，跌落到了深渊之中。  
他突然醒来了。  
抬头望了望周围，是在战场搭建的临时营地里。  
看护他的人吓了一跳，但很快又转为高兴，急速跑去向老师报喜。  
竟然被救回来了，菲利克斯不可思议地想着。  
他感到自己身子有些疼痛，或许是自己的腹部还带伤吧。  
直到他坐起来，才发现疼痛一半来源于腹部，另一半则来源于心脏。  
甚至心脏比腹部疼痛更加剧烈。  
为什么呢？菲利克斯感到困惑。  
明明自己已经足够强大了，为了证明自己的强大，自己背叛了国家，手刃了父亲。  
甚至，还将银剑刺入了希尔凡的胸膛。  
难道是还可以变得更加强大吗？  
究竟如何才能变得更加强大呢？  
菲利克斯的眼角划过了一滴眼泪。  
那是自达斯卡的悲剧以后，他流的唯一一滴眼泪。

**Author's Note:**

> 是我与我的BE文学回来了。  
> 没办法，我写不出HE啊！（被拖走）


End file.
